gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Gold
Gaia Gold is a unit of exchange of Gaia Online. Other currency used in Gaia include the Gambino Game Token and the Gambino Prize Ticket, but the primary currency used in Gaia Online is still Gaia Gold. Most shops on Gaia Online requires the expenditure of gold in order to purchase most items for avatars, furniture, or game items. Gaia Gold can be traded between users through the Gaia Bank. Methods of Earning Gold These are methods to generating gold. It is noted that the longer one uses one method to generate gold, the more likely one will not recieve gold through that action. * Posting in the forums - A common method to generate income. It is noted that the post size or length does not matter on how much gold is generated to a user. * Lurking - The most common behavior of the more reserved Gaians which involves reading countless threads with no real intent to post. Possibly the slowest method, but by the design of the site, it is a semi-required method. It is recommended for new users to lurk around on Gaia's forums to aquaint oneself while still earning gold. * Poll Whoring - Visiting threads with polls, voting in them, then leaving to obtain the reward of 10 gold for voting. Some user-started polls have the "poll whore" option for those who are simply voting for gold with no interest in the associated topic. There are some guilds on Gaia Online that are dedicated to such activities. * Exchange Whoring - Also known as simply exchanging, users are buying items, then selling them for a profit. * Avatar contests - A variable number of users participate according to a theme (best-dressed, cosplay, demonic/dark, angelic, color-based, etc.) with the outcome decided by poll or judging. (Stereotypically, these contests are biased in favor of those that have the most expensive items, rather than how well the avatar actually fits the theme.) * Rare events - Obtaining rare/random events, including: Pink links (1000 gold), Brown Giftboxes (poor random item), Blue Giftboxes (fair random item), and Pink Giftboxes (good random item). These events happen randomly so are not a dependable source of income, however, they happen frequently enough that many users do obtain gold or items to be sold in this manner. * Artistic users can sell artwork based on another's avatar for profit. (Seen in the form of commissions and auctions.) * Artistic users can also create unofficial items/services to sell in the minishop forum, as well as unofficial pets to sell in the breedable/changing pets forum. * Participating in art contests where a user requests drawing(s) of certain character(s) and the winner receives a prize. (Such contests are usually focused toward a certain style or method of drawing, commonly anime-style portraits.) * Rating another's artwork in the 'Art Arena' * Collecting fish, trash, or bugs in minigames and selling them in the marketplace * Gambling in the casino and selling the tickets for gold in the marketplace * Using a reloading browser to gain a lot of gold (over 2k per night). Cheaters use this method, but if caught, they will get banned from the website. * Winning "lotteries" run by users who disperse tickets for a fee, with the winners chosen by an online randomizer, or, rarely, the pulling-from-a-hat method. (Lotteries are a common instance where "scammers" will cheat a user out of their gold.) * Receiving donations from other Gaia users who are kind enough to do so. However rarely this occurs. * Setting up a countdown board in the "chatterbox" subforum; since each post earns gold, by the time you reach 0 you will have gained more gold than the number the countdown starts at. Sources Gaia Online Subculture ----